Duo Teaches the Kindergarteners Their ABC's
by Heero Yuy-Codename T-Bone
Summary: Next Chapter: Everyone has a luvvydubby side to them, and in this poem someone reveals their feelings for someone else.
1. Duo's ABC's

Disclaimer: I own nuthin in this short little thing I call a fanfic.  
  
  
  
  
This little story is called-  
"Duo Teaches the Kindergarten Kids Their ABC's"  
  
*Some useless background info that I decided to throw in here that might clear some things up. Hilde graduates from college and becomes a kindergarten teacher while married to Duo. Relena calls Hilde one day and asks her to come visit to comfort her because she found out that her husband, Heero, is seeing another woman- me! *snicker, snicker*  
I won't go into detail about that. Well, Hilde leaves Duo in charge of her class and then heads to the Sanq Kindom to be with Relena. Will the kids survive?????*  
  
"Okay, mornin' class. My name is Duo Maxwell, your substitute teacher for the day until another one is found and today we will....."  
  
1st kid interupts, "Are you Mrs. Maxwell's brother?"  
  
Duo, "No, now class..."  
  
2nd kid interupts, "Can I go potty?"  
  
Duo, "NO!!! Now...."  
  
3rd kid interupts, "Mr. Maxwell, how many licks does it take to actually get the the center of a tootsie roll pop?"  
  
Duo, "I DON'T KNOW AND I REALLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN! *silently he asks himself, 'God, Hilde. How do you put up with all the questions and the jumping up and down?'* NOW!! I am supposed to teach you your ABC's and to give you a word that goes with it. Here I go...  
  
A is for autopilot,  
  
B is for brainwash,  
  
C is for combustible,  
  
D is for destruction,  
  
E is for eliminate,  
  
f is for FIRE!!,  
  
G is for Gundam,  
  
H is for humanity, which one of my friends who does not seem to have it, Mr. 'Perfect Soldier',  
  
I is for impudent,  
  
J is for Jaguar, my kinda car,  
  
K is for kitchen, my favorite room in the whole house,  
  
L is for lunatic, which many a people say that is me,  
  
M is for mission,  
  
N is for neat, reminds me of Q-man,  
  
O is for omae o koruso, *snicker*  
  
P is for posse,  
  
Q is for quiver, my enemies do that when they hear my voice,  
  
R is for recover,  
  
S is for self-destruct, *another snicker, I love Heero*  
  
T is for torture,  
  
U is for unauthorized,  
  
V is for verify,  
  
W is for weaklings, *well gee, I wonder where that one came from?*  
  
X is for x-ray,  
  
Y is for yummy, which happens to describe all the things in my fridge,  
  
and Z is for zilch.  
  
Okay, you got all that class?"  
  
All the kids have confused looks on their faces, but slowly they reply, "Yes, sir, Mr. Maxwell."  
  
Duo, "Good, now there is going to be recess for the rest of the day so just go on and get outside and don't even think about coming back in here."  
  
Kids, "YEAH!!!!", and they all run out.  
  
Duo leans over and starts banging his head on the desk over and over and saying at the same time, "Man, I am never doing this teaching thing for as long as I live no matter how much sugar that Hilde tries to blackmail me with!"  
  
  
  
#######################################################################  
  
  
well that was all folks, did you like it? I wrote it when I was bored today during my english class. I really don't think that this certain fanfic can have any more chapters than this, so I will just leave it at that. well gonna go work on my other fanfic and also put the finishing touches on my model kit of Sandrock Custom, so til next time, bye. 


	2. Duo and the Chocolate Factory

Well, in CH. 1, Duo was a sub. teacher and at the end, he got fired by Hilde and the School Board because the kids went home and told their parents about what they had learned. Hilde also told Duo to get a new job so he could help support the oncoming family (hint, hint). I don't know if this chappy will be as funny as the first one. My opinion I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything in this story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Duo and the Hershey's Chocolate Factory (uh-oh)  
  
  
  
"Maxwell, you forgot to file your paperwork last night," Duo's new employer told him. Duo has applied for a job at the local Hershey's Chocolate Factory. "That's one strike against you and you have only just started on the job."  
  
"Sorry, it won't happen again, I swear. I'll file my application forms now."  
  
"Good, after that, I want you to go down to building 6, machine 13 and get to work. I want to see how well you can bag candy, Maxwell."  
  
"Oki-doki, Smoky!" Duo said as his eyes grew bigger at the thought of candy, with sugar.  
  
"That right there will be strike number two. Don't call me whatever you just did again. Also, one more strike, and your out."  
  
"Yes, sir," Duo said. *then added to himself* "Man, this guy reminds me sooo much of Heero. Someone needs to get rid of their monotone voice, if ya ask me."  
  
Duo walked into the file room and finished signing all the papers that he didn't yesterday afternoon. He put the papers in a hanging file folder labeled "Maxwell, Duo". Then he walked on down to building 6 and asked another worker where machine 13 was. He found his way to his workplace and decided to start working (oh, yeah right).  
  
"Oooh! What DOES this button do?"  
  
He pushed the big red start button and his eyes got even bigger as he watched the little Hershey's Kisses come out of the machine and onto the conveyer belt. His job was to put them in the bags after the machine had wrapped them.  
  
"Come here you yumm chocolaty morsels!"  
  
Duo was doing a fine job (for once) and then his lunch break came around. He went to the break room and ate his pb&j sandwich that Hilde had fixed him. He also had chips, a Mountain Dew, and six Hershey's chocolate bars that he had bought out of a snack machine earlier. He ate all the chocolate in three really big bites.  
  
"Well, back to work."  
  
Duo walked back to his work station and got back on the job (which is where the fun begins snicker/evil smirk. poor Duo, oh well, too bad).  
  
He filled one bag of Hershey's Kisses, then as he was bending over, reaching for another bag out of the supply box, his butt hit a lever which makes the machine faster, which in turn the kisses would be coming out faster.  
  
"Oh, Damn! ACK!!!" He grabbed another bag and started shoving the candy into it. He realized that he didn't have enough time to stop and get another bag (cause the one he had was filled) so he started shoving the chocolate candy into his mouth, wrappers and all. Well, when that was finally filled (which that had to take a lot of candy), he started putting the candy into his pockets on his jeans and shirt. Which now he looks like a chipmunk will all his cheeks filled with acorns.  
  
"MAXWELL!!"  
  
Duo turned around to see his new boss standing behind him. He answered with a "Mmm?"  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Mmm. Mmmm, mmmm, mmmmm mm mm."  
  
Later that afternoon, Duo walked into his house.  
  
"So, how was your first day of work, Duo?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Fine, fine." Then under his breath he added, "I got fired."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!!?" Hilde screamed. (I guess you people can figure out what happened to Duo after that. Think about it- 1 extremely mad Hilde + 1 fired Duo = really big fight and chaos.)  
  
  
######################################################################  
  
  
So was it funny? Was it as good as the first one? I am thinking about doing some of these with the four other guys in GW. Like for Heero, he's going to be the "Evil Ice-Cream Man" and WUfei finally finds his calling in pro golf. WHat do you guys think about this. I also wrote this chapter in the middle of English class, while eating, that's right you guessed it, Hershey's Kisses! I snuck them in so teacher didn't know. 


	3. Chapter 3: Quatre's Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the alphabet letters that I am using to type this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Quatre's Problems (nough said)  
  
*Quatre pulls up to the little voice box thingy in the back of McDonalds in his Cheverolet Caprice (it's a lavender color). He rolls  
down the window...*  
  
"Hi, welcome to McDonalds. Can I take your order?" Trowa spoke. He actually said more than two words. Neither one of them know that they are talking to each other.  
  
"Yes, um..., I'll have a Big Kids Meal."  
  
"We don't have those."  
  
"Then, I'll take a Krystal Burger."  
  
"We....don't have those either." Trowa politely said.  
  
"What about the Captain D's Seafood Special?"  
  
"Look, we don't have any of those. All we have is on the big sign out there." Trowa said getting a little agitated.  
  
Quatre said "Oh, I see. I'll take a Sonic Burger."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, all right. I'll take a Happy Meal with Pepsi." (put emphasis on "Happy")  
  
"Anything else?" Trowa added.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Trowa said, "That'll be $2.50. Please drive around to the window." (I dano't know how much a happy meal costs.)  
  
"Oki-Doki!"  
  
*Quatre drives around to the window. Trowa opens the side window and stares at Quatre for a minute.*  
  
"Quatre, I actually thought that you were Duo."  
  
*Somewhere across the World*  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Duo asks while stuffing a spoonful of sugar in his mouth.  
  
*Back to McDonalds*  
  
"Hey, Trowa, could I have about...10 sauces with that?"  
  
"Sure." Trowa says while taking Quatre's money.  
  
"How come phsycic people on those hotlines don't call you before you call them cause they gotta know when your gonna call?"  
  
"....." All Trowa replied to that.  
  
"Oh, have you heard about the new movie called 'Constipated'?" Quatre asked growing excited.  
  
"No, can't say that I have."  
  
"Good, cause IT HASN'T COME OUT YET!" (do you people get that one?)  
  
".........."  
  
Quatre asked, "How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care."  
  
"I asked Heero that question, and he just shot the tootsie roll pop right off the stick and told me that the answer was 'None'." Quatre said.  
  
"Figures."  
  
"I think Santa Claus should have 29 reindeer."  
  
".....Why would you think that, Quatre?"  
  
"I don't know, just a hunch." (remember, Quatre has 29 sisters, I think.)  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Trowa?"  
  
"Give me a hundred bucks and then we'll talk."  
  
"Oki-Doki!" Quatre hands Trowa a hundred dollar bill.  
  
"I think that you should take this 'Happy' Meal of yours and drive away and never come back."  
  
Quatre adds, "I don't take food from strangers."  
  
"......."  
  
"What, seriously, I don't."  
  
"Quatre, we have known each other for a while now. I am no stranger to you."  
  
"Aha! You could be some other guy who looks like Trowa."  
  
"Quatre, I am not a stranger dressed as Trowa."  
  
"Nope, your an evil martian out to get me. YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE YOU GREEN-BLOODED MUTANTS!!!"  
  
"......."  
  
"I'm hungry." He grabs the bag from Trowa. "Oh, thanks for buying me lunch, Trowa."  
  
"What......ever."  
  
"Well, I gotta go now. I'll be back to see ya again tomorrow, Trowa." Quatre said as he drove off.  
  
Trowa said to himself, "Darn, I knew this fake plastic mask of a guy named 'Trowa' wasn't enough to conceil my alien/martian ways. Now someone on Earth knows that aliens from mars are trying to take over!"  
  
  
  
#######################################################################  
  
  
So what did you guys think about the third chapter? I wrote this one in theater and english class (third one from english class). 


	4. Wufei's Golf Experience

I do not own anything.  
  
*Wufei's Golf Adventure*  
  
Yes, as strange as it may seem, Mr. Injustice decided to calm his nerves down after the wars so he took up the pastime of golfing. He went out and bought himself a brand new, hot off the conveyer belt, set of golf clubs.  
He headed out to the nearest golf course to try his luck.  
  
He went into the Pro Shop and signed up to play nine holes of golf. Then he gathered his stuff and walked out onto the golf course.  
  
He came upon the first tee box and took a look at the hole which was 150 yds. away from the professional tee box. He whipped out a huge driver.  
  
He then placed the golf ball on the tee and stepped off to the side. He placed the club next to the ball and took a swing, and for someone who has never golfed before he had hit the ball really well. In fact, it landed on the green.  
  
A small smile could be seen on the pilot's face.  
  
He grabbed his bag and headed toward the ball. He got to the green and took out the putter. He gently nudged the ball and it rolled down the tiny hill and went into the hole.  
  
"Well, I could get used to this." Wufei wondered aloud.  
  
He grabbed his things and went to the next hole while writing a '2' on his scorecard. The next three holes went as good as the first one.  
  
"I think that I will take this up as my hobby. It will atleast get me away from that baka, Maxwell."  
  
He came to the fifth hole and got set up, and whacked the ball. It landed short of the green. Then out of nowhere, a small gopher ran out onto the fairway, grabbed Wufei's ball, and then ran off.  
  
Wufei stood their stunned. Then he set up another ball and hit that one.  
Again the gopher came out of nowhere and took it. Wufei put a ball on the tee again and then turned around to grab something out of his golf bag.  
  
He turned back around and hit the ball again. When the gopher showed up again, Wufei whipped out the gun that he had borrowed from Heero. He shoots and the gopher runs off, not hurt.  
  
"YEAH, WELL, THAT WAS A WARNING SHOT!!!" The gopher didn't come back.  
  
Wufei got finished with that hole and headed for the next one. He hit the ball and again it landed on the green. He happily putted that one in.  
(As happy as Wufei could get)  
  
At the seventh hole, he whacked the snot out of the ball and it again landed on the green. When he tried to put it in, the ball went around the hole.  
  
"....." (classic material right there :P Wuffers doesn't know what to say.)  
  
He thought that there was a first time for everything so he tried to put it in the hole again. The ball rolled around the hole for the second time.  
  
Frustrated, Wufei tried again, but failed again.  
  
"AARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! INJUSTICE, INJUSTICE, INJUSTICE......" on and on he went.  
  
"STUPID WEAK HARD-PLASTIC-RUBBER-BALL-THING!!!!!!!!"  
  
He putted it again and this time it went in.  
  
"HA!!! I HAVE DEFEATED THE WEAK BALL!!!!" In triumph, he headed for the eigth hole.  
  
At this hole, his luck ran out again. The gopher was out for revenge.  
  
This time when Wufei ran after the animal with his katana, the animal turned around and started tearing poor Wuffers apart with it's teeth.  
  
Wufei fell to the ground and the gopher ran off with Wufei's ball once again.  
  
The gopher then ran and disposed of the ball into the hole on the eigth green. The animal snickered then ran off.  
  
Sore and bleeding, Wufei headed for the ninth and final hole he had to overcome.  
  
He looked around for the gopher, then hit a ball toward the hole. It landed on the green a couple of feet away from the hole.  
  
Wufei took his putter and walked up to it.  
  
He hit it and the ball circled around the hole but didn't go in. He hit the ball again and it again circled around the hole but never went in.  
  
"DDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei whipped out his katana and charged for the ball. The ball suddenly rolled into the hole. Wufei smiled in triumph and started to walk off when the ball jumped out of the hole. Wufei lunged at the ball and when the round thing dissappeared back into the hole, he took a couple handfulls of dirt and burried the ball in the hole.  
  
Wufei grabbed his clubs and headed for his car.  
  
*Off in the woods in plain sight of the golf course someone watched and plotted against the 05 pilot.*  
  
Duo poked his head out from behind a huge oak tree.  
  
"Well, I should rig more of Wufei's golf balls so they too can become radio-controlled. Oh, and didn't my pet gopher, Mr. Cuddles, do a very nice job?" Duo smiled the biggest smile imaginable.  
AN: Didn't mean to be mean to Wufei. I just thought that it would be funny to see him get torchered. 


	5. Heero's Prank Day

I+DO+NOT+OWN+GUNDAM+WING=DISCLAIMER  
Warning: Heero really doesn't have the personality that you think he does.  
Neither does Trowa or Wufei either. Quatre is out of character just a smidge.  
**Heero's Prank Day**  
*sniff* Heero rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. It read 4:10 a.m.  
"Man," Heero stood up and walked into his bathroom. He looked in the mirror. "It's my day off and I can't even sleep." He frowned at the kid staring back at him and then a slight smirk crossed his facial features.  
"I'm gonna have some fun today."   
  
He took his shower then headed out into the hall.  
  
He came across Duo's door, and the smirk got bigger.  
  
"The baka won't wake up until way past noon. Mission accepted."  
  
Heero walked into Duo's room and glanced around. He looked at the sleeping pilot, who was wearing only black boxers and had his sheets and blankets thrown off the bed.  
  
"Rough night, ...*buddy*..?" Heero whispered. He looked over to Duo's nightstand and spotted a container of silly-putty lying under a pile of cds that the braided one owned. "Bingo.."  
  
Heero walked over and carefully put the cds away to the side and grabbed the silly-putty container. He opened it. "Perfect."  
  
He took the sticky mass out of the container and cast a glance over Duo's sleeping/snoring form. Heero took notice of the way that Duo's arms reached above his head while he was lying on his stomach, head turned away from Heero.  
  
Heero tore the silly-putty in half then took one of the halves and proceeded to stick the clump in Duo's armpit hair. Duo didn't even move at the touch. Heero walked around to the otherside and did the same to the other armpit. He slightly laughed then headed out of the room.  
  
A lightbulb went off above Heero's head as he ran toward the stairs.  
  
Heero got to the kitchen and opened up the cabinet with the clear saran wrap in it. He grabbed some tape and scissors and walked over to one of the kitchen doors. He unrolled the saran wrap and began to cut it where needed and he taped it across the door. So well, it didn't even look like anything was there. He went over to the other door and did the same. He put his supplies away and walked out the side door of the kitchen that led into the hanger.  
  
Wufei and Trowa were down there and they both looked at Heero when he walked in.  
  
"Is Quatre up yet?"  
  
"Nope, he's not, Heero." Wufei said. "He's still up in his bed."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Heero walked over to a couple of shelves and picked up some paint cans. He then walked over to Duo's gundam. He took and paint can full of hot pink paint and proceeded his handy work on Duo's gundam. He stepped back and admired his handy work.  
  
All over Duo's precious Deathscythe Hell it read in pink paint, "Relena & Hilde Were Here!"  
  
Heero grabbed the can of black paint and walked over to Quatre's gundam. Trowa and Wufei had watched Heero with the first gundam and curiosity got the better of them. They watched Heero with Quatre's gundam.  
  
By the time Heero was done with Sandrock, it had "Dorothy Was Here!" written all over it.  
  
The three guys laughed amoung themselves. They walked out into the backyard and Heero told them about the other pranks he had on Duo and Quatre. They all laughed. Then he told the two others about plotting against Quatre more. Heero dismissed himself and he climbed up into his second story window. Then he walked down the hall and into Quatre's Room.  
  
Upon entering the room, slight snores could be heard from the bed because it was only 5:49 in the morning. Heero glanced at Quatre who was wearing a pair of red boxers and he too had thrown the sheets off his bed. Heero took some pre-filled water balloons and taped them above Quatre on his victorian bed posts and head-board. The slightest movement would make them fall and break open, hopefully on the suspected prey.  
  
Heero ran back to his room and locked the door, then jumped out the window and ran off into the woods where he wouldn't be around when the two woke up when it was so called 'Breakfast Time'.  
  
When Wufei was out of the kitchen and running out to another part of the woods, Trowa opened his mouth and screamed "BREAKFAST TIME!!!" Then he too ran for his life.  
  
Duo jerked up and felt the semi-hardened goo mass in his armpit. He grabbed and yanked on it.  
  
"YYYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" could be heard.  
(it is supposed to hurt really bad when you do that. It's funny though.)  
  
In Quatre's room, Quatre woke up and sat up in bed. Not as fast as Duo had done but fast enough to wiggle the bed and cause the water-balloons to come down and hit the intended target. A very wet/mad Quatre stalked out into the hallway. "DUO MAXWELL!!!"  
  
Duo ran out of his room, kinda missing some armpit hair and red around the edges of the arm. "What?"  
  
"Why did you do this too me?"   
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Sure." *drip drip*  
  
"Hey, didn't someone yell breakfast? I'll race ya down there Q-Man."  
  
"Duo, eat my dust." Quatre took off down the stairs with Duo behind him.  
  
They both got down the stairs at the same time then they both took routes to the different doors. Two thumps could be heard with some colorful language as the two pilots hit the floor, not evening seeing the clear saran wrap.  
  
Both pilots inspect the invisible forcefield that obstructs their way into the kitchen. Then they tear through it.  
  
"Where are the others?" Quatre asked Duo.  
  
"I don't know, maybe there out in the hangar."  
  
Without even taking notice that breakfast was not even made, Quatre and Duo headed out into the hanger, and they took one long look at their gundams.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were ten miles away in Trowa's viper.  
  
"Hey, did you hear something?" Trowa asked the two other boys.  
  
They all shook their heads, "Naaaaaahhhhhhhh."  
AN: So whatcha think? What's even funnier is Duo and Quatre think that Hilde, Relena, Dorothy did it all. Poor girls, well, Hilde anyway. Relena and Dorothy can fend for themselves. 


	6. The Hunt for the Yard Gnome

The Hunt  
  
I rush out of the car and head to my room to change into my 'gear', which consists of a pack of fake-suction cup ended arrows, my plastic bow, and the different assortments of knee-pads, elbow-pads, and a plastic shield used for chest armor, arm armor, and leg armor. I grab my binoculars and slyly move over to my window to scout for the enemy. For several minutes I lay low in an attempt to search through my binoculars to find my enemy, the dreaded lawn gnome. Yes, the lawn gnome is my enemy and therefore I must do everything within my power to rid my cul-de-sac of its' horrid existence. I finally spot the enemy hiding in my neighbor's shrubbery while an innocent looking ceramic frog sits to its' left. This disgusts me because I was led to believe that the frog was an ally.  
I head eagerly toward the back door like a predator on the prowl after sniffing out its' prey on the wind. The gate shuts as I make a turn around the side of my house, then I drop to the ground and belly-crawl my way around to the front of the house. I take refuge behind one of my mom's holly bushes and look to see if the enemy has gotten wind of my devilish plan. Luckily for me, he has not spotted my hostile attempts, yet. Bow and arrows in hand, I dive under my father's truck and crawl my way to the tailpipe area, where I can observe the enemy gnome's hideout.  
I take off running and hide behind my other neighbor's mailbox. And as soon as I get situated, I look quickly around the corner and fire one of my arrows. It misses the gnome by 12 inches, which frustrates me. I peek my face around the corner of the mailbox and shout, "You may have been able to dodge the first arrow.but that was only a warning shot!"  
The gnome made no attempt to fire back so I just made my way over to his 'territory' around the house on whose lawn he stands on so menacingly. I take over the corner ten yards on his left flank, while he keeps staring straight ahead. I fire another round, also missing those shots. I am really thinking that my aim was off, but I just blamed the gnome for moving around too much. I shouted threats toward the ceramic twit, and fired another round, still missing. By now, I am out of arrows, so I decide to put my armor to good use. I rush out of my hiding spot straight toward the enemy gnome at full speed. I tackle the thing, grab it from its' place in the yard and grab my arrows, then I take off toward my backyard now holding the ceramic gnome hostage. I go into my backyard, while locking the gate back. I grab a gardening shovel and head over to 'my own special place' behind my father's shed. I begin to dig a prison (actually it's a grave) for the hostage and I throw it in the hole next to the twenty-something-odd other enemy gnomes that I have taken hostage. I laugh evilly as I fill the hole up and head back up to my room to change back into my 'civilian' clothes from out of my 'battle' clothes, all the while planning my next attack for next week when the neighbors finally figure out that their 'precious yard ornament' has disappeared again and they go out to buy another enemy, another ceramic gnome. 


	7. I Can't Say It

I Can't Say It  
No matter how hard I try,  
those simple words will never form on my lips,  
even though I need you.  
You are the rope that holds my life together.  
Without your presence,  
I could no longer live.  
I would lose my humanity,  
along with my sanity.  
I know you need me, too.  
I seem to hold you together,  
and keep your spirits high.  
You never ask for anything material from me,  
just my physical and mental self to be near.  
Both you and I worked for peace throughout the Earth,  
and it's colonies.  
But, then again, I know that these feelings are not right.  
You're a keeper of peace and a role model for everyone.  
I have been a cold and heartless killer,  
for as long as I can remember.  
I was trained to have no humanity,  
and to take pity on no one.  
I had a mission once.  
It was a mission to kill you.  
I am glad that mission was a failure.  
The moment you gave me that invitation,  
I felt something spark inside me.  
Slowly, but thankfully, you restored my humanity.  
I crave to hear your soothing voice.  
Those nights I was on duty at your door,  
I leaned against it,  
just so I could hear your faint breathing while you slept.  
You're so close to me,  
yet so far away.  
For as long as I've known you,  
I lo... No.  
No words can express how much I feel for you.  
For a year now,  
you have been begging me silently to hear those three words.  
I'm going to give up my stubborn ways,  
and stoic personality.  
I'm on a breaking point,  
and I sit at your desk, writing this while you are away.  
I love you, Relena.  
And there is nothing anybody, or anything,  
can do to change that.  
~Heero Yuy 


End file.
